A Dark Light
by Silver Stars 1914
Summary: When The team leaves to fight against her, Tyson is heartbroken. Later at the tournament, her friend know something's up. Can Kai, Ray, Max help her? Or have they lost Tyson forever? Genderbending!
1. A dark voice

Tyson couldn't keep the tears from flowing from her eyes. Her friends had left to fight against her. She could feel her heart breaking into pieces. 'They left… they didn't even say goodbye…' More tears flowed down her cheeks.

'Poor sweetie…so heartbroken…" She looked up as she heard a girl's voice say. "Who's there?" Tyson cried out, the tears heard in her voice. 'Relax sweetie, I want to help, you just need to hear want I have to say…' Tyson was confused. "I don't know…" 'Come on daring, you have nothing to lose…' She thought for a minute. Then she nodded. "Ok"

A week later was the singles beyblade tournament, the one her team left to compete in. Max, Ray, and Kai's old teams were there for support, some to compete. Max, Ray, Kai, and Kai's old team, the Blitzkrieg boys were talking. Suddenly Max was staring at what was in the dark hallway near them. "Max what are you…" Tala asked him, following his gaze, then froze. Tyson walked out of the hallway, her red, white, and blue baseball cap gone, her long midnight blue hair down to her knees, dressed in a black tank top, black leather jacket, leather skirt with tight black leggings and black leather boots.

Ray and Max stared at her, Spencer had a red blush on his face, Kai ,Tala, and Bryan were trying very, very hard not to drool, and Ian had a puddle of drool leaking from his mouth. Tyson smirked and walked over to Ian, her hair swinging around his waist. She closed his mouth. Ian backed away with a bright red blush on his face. "Uh.. Hi Tyson…" Ray said, Tyson smiled, but it didn't have her cute charm as the others normally saw. "How good it is to see you boys again…" She said with a hint of venom in her voice. She walked away without saying another word. Just before see walked back down the hall, Max saw her throw something on the ground.

The announcer came on. "Our first battle is Tala vs Tyson!" Tala and Tyson walked up over to the arena. They got their beyblades out. "3…2…1…Let it rip!" The two bladders cried out. The blades clashed each other over and over. "Black Dragoon!" Suddenly the arena was cover in thick smoke.


	2. Answers and getting some help

The smoke cleared and everyone saw Tyson smirking evilly, her arms crossed over her chest, and Tala out cold, covered in cuts and scratches . Tyson walked out of the arena, stopping when she pasted Kai. "Don't worry sugar…Your next…" Tyson walked back to her room. Kai stared at her with a shocked expression.

After the doctor looked over Tala, the boys went to talk about, well, what the heck happen. Tala rubbed the bandage on his forehead. "What happen out there?" Bryan asked. "I'm not sure, but I know for a fact it has something to do with the way Tyson's been acting." Ray said. The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and is anyone else curious with the way she keeps calling us something like sugar, sweetie, darling, and other stuff like that?" Max pointed out. Ray and Kai nodded. "And, why did she throw this on the ground?" Max pulled the item out of his pocket, and everyone gasped. It was Dragoon Kai was deep in thought. Then his eyes widen. "I think I know what wrong with Tyson" But before he could say what it was. "Oh Tala…" A evilly sweet voice called. The others froze.

Tala stepped out of the medic center room and saw Tyson staring out of a window, a hint a pure black in her eyes. The black went away when she turned to face him. "Hello Tala, are you feeling alright?" Tala nodded. "Uh, yeah." Tyson smiled, her eyes back to black. "Would you like to get some fresh air?" Tala nodded, remembering the plan they had discussed minutes before he came out of the room. They walked into the garden, only one of them aware that Bryan, Kai, Ray, and max were following them.

"Tyson, why have you been acting like this?" Suddenly, Tyson's eyes turned black and white. But before she could grab Tala, Bryan grabbed her and locked her arms behind her back. "Alright, talk!" max shouted at her. Tyson laughed. "You really haven't figured it out yet, how sad darling, how sad." Tyson knocked Bryan off her. A black glow surrounded the girl in all black. Then a dark figure appeared beside her. The light got dimmer, and they could make out the figure. It was a girl with long black hair, blood red eyes, silver glasses, in a long sleeve black shirt, silver skirt with white leggings, with a white hoodie tied around her waist. "I still can't believe you didn't find out sooner." The girl said. The othered stared as she walked around Tyson. "Who are you?!" Tala shouted at the black haired girl. "Black Dragoon…" Everyone turned to Kai who had spoke. "Well sugar, I guess your smarter than I thought." Ray looked at Kai. "Kai, what is Black Dragoon? And how do you know about it?" Kai sighed. "About 2 years, when we were in Russia, Boris heard about Tyson and Dragoon and, like he did with Darnzer, Made an evil copy of it" Black Dragoon clapped her hands. "Very good Kai, but do you have any idea why I did all this, Or why I didn't control her sooner?" "I have a feeling that your gonna tell us." Max said. "It all started when Kai got Black Darnzer 2 years ago, he was destroyed in the end of it, my only friend, I know how it feels…to lose your best friend…And the one you love, she was heartbroken when you three left, I just wanted to help her feel better." Kai, Ray, and Max all looked at each other. Black Dragoon and Tyson went away. The boys still stared at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Max asked for the 4th time. "You really think I know?!" Kai shouted at him, then walked out of the room to calm himself down. "Don't worry, he'll calm down, he loves Tyson, and he not good at expressing feelings" "True, if the girl I loved suddenly got taken over by a evil bit beast, I'd be angry too"

Kai stared outside the window, looking at the sunset. 'Just like the one the day I met her' Kai had met Tyson during the sunset. He couldn't deny it, to himself at least, he was in love with Tyson. The way she would freak out over the smallest things, how she would always annoy him in some kind of new way every week or so, he found it cute. 'Tyson, I'll find a way to save you, and I'll make it up to you' Little did he know, Black Dragoon was watching him. She smiled to herself, her plan was working.

'I think I can help.' Kai heard someone say. "Who's there?" Someone walked out of the shadows. It was boy, about his age, with red eyes, messy black hair, dressed in a black shirt, black jacket, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. "Good to see you again Kai." Kai stared at the boy. "Hello Black Dranzer…"


	3. The bit beasts have a plan

Black Darnzer smiled, a real, happy smile, which is something that confused that violet eyed boy. "It's god to see that you remember me, I guess my friend's been cause her usual trouble?" Kai nodded, looking back at the window. Black Darnzer walked up beside him. "I guess your pretty mad at her…" Kai looked at him. "She took over my best friend, and you I would happy about that!?" Black Darnzer smiled at the boy. "Hey, you want your girl back, and I want mine, maybe you and I can get though with a plan that **won't** have us tearing at each other's neck, deal?" He said, holding out his hand. Kai thought for a minute . "Deal"

Black Darnzer stared at the moon. "Something wrong?" He heard a boy. He looked over to his right and saw a boy with blue and silver hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. "Hey Dragoon, just thinking." There was a minute of quiet before Dragoon asked

"You love her, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Black Dragoon, you like her, right?"

The dark bit beast sighed, but nodded. "I loved her since the day Boris created her"

"Awwwww" They heard a girl's voice say

They saw a girl with scarlet red hair, rose red eyes, a red shirt with golden patterns, red skirt with gold leggings, and white flats. "You think your planning to get Tyson back without me, then you are mistaken boys" The boys smirked at her. "Won't dream of it Dranzer, won't dream of it."

The next day, the bit beasts put their plan into action. "Black Dragoon?" Black Dranzer asked from her. Black Dragoon, who was still in Tyson's body, turned around. Her eyes widen as she saw the boy. "B-B-Black Dranzer? I thought you were dead!" "Well, I'm alive and I wanna know something." The dragon looked at the boy confused. "Why did you take over Tyson?" Blac Dragoon smiled a true smiled. "Two reasons, One, to make them pay for killing my only friend, And, to help Tyson."

It was Black Dranzer's turn to be confused.

"Help her how?"

"How would you feel if the person you loved since the day you met, just, left. Without as much a reason, a note, or at least a goodbye?"

Black Dranzer stared at her. "I'd feel like, Like someone that's the most important just disappeared." Black Dragoon nodded. Dranzer and Dragoon came out of hiding. "So, I guess Kai likes Tyson, and Tyson likes Kai." The four bit beasts stared at each other. "What do we now?" Tyson fell to the floor , Black Dragoon coming out of her. "We play matchmaker is what we do"


	4. Tyson is back and Kai gets in on plan

The four bit beasts stared at the girl. "Are you sure this will work? Black Dranzer asked his counterpart, who smiled bright at him. "This will work, all we have to do is explain what happen, get Kai on our side, and set up a date for the two." Black Dragoon, Black Dranzer, and Dragoon stared at her with blank expressions on their face. "Yeah, this might be harder than I thought…"

"Kai?" Dranzer asked as she and Black Dragoon walked. Kai turned and glared at the black haired girl. "Why is she here?" Dranzer put her hands up. "Let us explain!" She shout, frighted. Kai and Black Dragoon stared at her with wide eyes. Dranzer surged her shoulders. "He can be frightening sometimes, you can't say that is not true"

Kai looked at the female bit beasts in confusion and shock. "So, you took over Tyson because you want me and her to get together?" Black Dragoon nodded. "That is right" Kai nodded, then smirked.

"What do you need me to do?"

Tyson woke up feeling lightheaded. She sat up, seeing she was in her room, in her bed. '_What the heck happen? The last thing I remember is crying about the others'_ She got up and walked over to her desk, trying to a clue about what happen to her. She checked her white laptop, which was in the middle of her desk, and found the date. _'I've been asleep for three days? _

She walked over to the door. On the way, she pasted full view mirror on the inside of the open closet door. She stared at herself, mostly at the clothes. _'Why am I dressed like a girl version of Kai' _She walked over to the closet, set on changing out of the black clothes.

She pulled out a long sleeve purple shirt (The light girly shade), a dark blue jacket, some ripped jeans, red socks, black converse, and her usual red, blue, and white baseball cap. She walked out the door, determined to find out what happen.


End file.
